


On the Run

by Helex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helex/pseuds/Helex
Summary: She manage to escape the scientists and government but at a price. The experiments made her forget her past and even her name. But then the she got captured by the decepticons. Can Beta somehow escape from their base or will she actually fall in love with one of them? Join Beta on her adventure as she tries to uncover her past and avoid getting captured.





	1. Escaped

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfic.net, it's slightly better for one my older stories. I hope you all will enjoy this because I decided to do this, and I just wanted to these guys get some well deserve love, be prepared for a lot of chapters coming at you. I ask that you all be patient as usual, and that you give these stories a chance. I thank you all so much for giving me a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and reedit this story because I did not like how I written it before, so expect a complete rewrite of this story and maybe my other story. It feels good to be back and expect another chapter for On The Run on top of the editing!

"After her she must not escape!"

Hearing that along with the sound of car engines made her pick up speed and the cloak came off exposing their face. She forced herself to look behind themselves to see if they lost them, but they were on her tail. Most of her earlier wounds were still open and some wouldn't stop bleeding, but they won't take them back and use her. But first she'll have to lose them in this desert. Then something blew up the car behind them and blew her forward. Sand got into my wounds which caused me to grunt in pain. Out of pure instinct she started trying to crawl away, but she look at who fired at the scientists and their eyes widen at what was in front of them. It look like a robot with wings and he had a color of grey and purple and he looked at the wrecked vehicle. Then two more robots showed up but they were different. One was a peach purple color and the other was a purple and black color.

"Where is that human Megatron wanted?" one of them said

"I don't know Octane, Astrotrain shot the fleshbags," the second sneered

She continued to crawl away but the wounds made it difficult to move or even try to keep quiet because it took a lot of concentration not to scream out in pain and whine, and all they could focus on was getting out and finding a hiding place.. Soon she let out a cry loud enough for someone to hear, and they felt something lifting her up, and one of them looked into her eyes and as everything faded to blackt they watched the bots fly into the air.

* * *

Astrotrain and the others returned to the Decepticon base with the human femme inside his alt-mode. Megatron was pleased with what the triple-changers brought and he commanded hook to see to the human and make sure she was functional. Hook took the femme from Astrotrain's servo and Megatron demand that Astrotrain watch over the femme and make sure that the human survived long enough so they can harness her energy. It aggravated him and the others beyond belief, do they look like babysitters to anyone?  He sneered inside his mind as he stomped off toward the med bay to collect the human. When he entered he saw hook standing next to his terminal logging in her injuries. Against his better judgement Astrotrain peek over hooks shoulder and saw a hologram of the human. According to the scans hook did the wounds were from someone stabbing her, and some of her inner workings were hurt from electrocutions.  After 10 minutes Astrotrain walked out of the medbay with a human in his servo and he walked into the quarters he shared with Blitzwing and Octane. The femme laid in his servo unmoving except for her breathing, and as soon as he sat down the other two gathered to look at the femme. She had long red hair and long jagged scars were on her arms. 

"I can't believe that Megatron is forcing us to watch this insect," Blitzwing says, "Why do we have to babysit?" Octane asks

A tiny groan was heard and the three mechs looked down at the small femme as her eyes slowly opened.

* * *

 

Where am I?" She thought as her eyes opened.

She looked around to see a large room, their first thoughts were that she been caught but she quickly realized that it was someone's room. There was two beds along the wall and one against some kind of window. outside however was a view of a bunch of fish and water everywhere. They looked up to see three bots watching her, She was about to scream, but then she realized something, one that she was away from them, and two she was sitting in one of their hands and if she fell she might get hurt more.

"Good your finally awake," The one holding me states and he mumbled something.

 all of them stared at her which made her look down at their body and what she wore for some reason. Their jeans were ripped on the side of her leg and her wounds were treated and her shirt was ripped on their left side but luckily their cloak stayed intact.

"So what do we call you?" One of them spoke up and stared down at me.

What was her name? She sat there for a long time trying to remember, but it was a blurr. They did something to her, why couldn't she remember their past anymore? She could remember bits and pieces before, but now they couldn't remember a thing.

"I can't remember," She whispered watching the bots and they had confused looks on their faces and soon one of them rolled his eyes. 

They stared at her and it was completely silent minus their breathing.  The silence was suffocating her and every muscle in her body was tensed up. The bot holding them sat on his bed and set me down on the surface, an the other two went to lay on their beds.

"Why can't you remember your own name?" One of them asks with a look on their face that screamed 'not interested.'

Should she try to tell them? No they wouldn't care, no one does. She stood there for a long time debating to herself, and it didn't help that all of them were staring at her.  She shook her head, then it came to her, the one thing they called her all those times before, she shivered but until she could remember it will have to do.

"For now you can call me Beta," She whispered and relaxed as the silence was broken. 

One of the bots simply nodded and they leaned back. Good, they were satisfied with that answer for now. Without thinking she asked a question that caused all three of them to look at her.

"What are your names?"

 She stood there and she was surprise to say the least when all three sat up and looked at her.  She thought they were going to squish her, but one of them spoke.

"My name is Octane," he says, "The other two are Astrotrain and Blitzwing."

Beta nodded and she yawned and she just realized just how tired she was. She cuddled up into the soft surface on the bed and she shut her eyes. For now Beta was free and she shed a tear and she smiled a little but. 

"I'm free," She whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

 

 


	2. Showing off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unknown bot came for Beta to do scans on her, and while she was exploring the area, she decided to show off to the others of her secret talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for giving my new story a chance!

When Beta woke up the next morning she didn't expect to be asleep on Octane's chest and his hand was over her in a way that kept her warm. Beta slowly crawled out from under his hand and she looked around the room. Blitzwing and Astrotrain were sleeping in their beds and all of them were sound asleep so she climbed off of Octane's berth silently and she began to explore the room but after like twenty minutes they were bored, but the view of the ocean kept her attention.  Who knew they're were so many fish in the ocean. Then the door to the room opened causing Beta to drop down and hide somewhere, and they watched the unknown bot. He was green and purple and he had a hook shaft on his back but he was staring at the others with an irritated look on his face. He stood in the doorway scanning the room.

'he must be looking for me,' she thought with a frown on her face

Only when they had the courage did she came out of her hiding place and he looked at them. Beta could tell he was irritated from the frown on his face. He lowered his hand down so they could get on. He started talking but Beta tuned him out but its only when we left the room did she listened quietly. Basically he had to make sure they were healed and something about energy, but She ignored him and  shrugged her shoulders. She looked up and down the hallway and it was just them in the hallway. The windows peered out into the ocean and at the ocean floor. Then both of them went into another room to see another Bot sitting on a be-berth, it's what she heard the green mech carrying her called them. The other bot in the room was green as well, and he was holding his arm. 

"Hook I need your help," He says

So his name was Hook, odd name, but then again how many people knew someone named Beta? Hook started going on about how the mech would have to wait. 

"I have to take care of her Bonecrusher," Hook says

The other one, Bonecrusher looked irritated and really tired, and I realize that a liquid started dripping from his arm, so why not freak them out a little bit, or at least make them surprised. She approached the edge of the berth and they closed her eyes and she focused everything into my thoughts. Slowly I felt myself levitating into the air. Then I tried focusing on Bonecrusher and she floated over to him and Beta landed on the berth next to him.

"You need to help him fist," She stated to Hook.

* * *

Hook couldn't believe what he was seeing but he saw this human femme flying up toward Bonecrusher's berth and she stood there and watched him. Sighing and shaking his head he walked over and he began fixing Bone's arm. As he welded the wound Hook tried to not spek but one thing plagued his processor.

"What do they call you femme?" He asks

he was silent for a few moments probably debating on whether he could be trusted but she looked up at him and he saw confidence and bravery in her optics, and also a little bit of fear.

"My name is Beta," She states while holding hook's gaze

That struck hook as odd his processor began to wondered with more  questions. Mostly they were about Beta's name since what human names their sparkling that, but he tried to focus on welding Bonecrusher's wound.  Once that was done he picked up Beta and he began scanning her and looking her over. Her body was covered in old scaring and some wounds that have healed over, but as long as she was functional he didn't care. Beta shortly left the room, probably going to get herself hurt. Rolling  his optics under his visor he started cleaning his tools and organizing the med bay. Bonecrusher also left after he was patched up, but soon the peace and quiet was shattered because Octane busted  down the door and the other two were following behind her.

"Where is she!" Astrotrain yells balling his servo into a fist

Hook sighed and shook his head, but he pointed down the hall and the brutes left. He returned to his work in peace.

* * *

 This place was bigger than she thought but instead of exploring Beta just went toward a window and she looked out at the fish and the vast ocean. Hopefully she'll be truly safe even if she was a prisoner it's better than nothing. Her mind was still fuzzy on her past, why her? Why couldn't she remember anything except what they have done to her? Beta still didn't know why they wanted her instead of any other human, but then someone stood behind her and she looked up to see another mech that was completely blue and had a mask on as well as a visor. He didn't say much but he looked cool, then two twins came out from no where. They introduced themselves as Rumble and Frenzy. Soon Astrotrain and the other two followed him. THe blue mech left quietly with the twins.

"Why did you leave the room Beta?" Astrotrain whispers picking her up carefully

She assumed that Hook told them that he took her for a check up, but then again he just stood in the door and didn't bother waking them. come in without waking them. She  forgot about it as Octane, Blitzwing, and Astrotrain walked down the hall. 

"Hook took me to see if I was okay," she says as she sat in his hold.

Soon we entered another room, which was a meeting hall or something because there were robots everywhere. One of them stalked over to us and he was staring at me irritation and annoyance was written on his face. 

"What makes you so special?" He asks reaching for her.

In an instant  Beta freaked out and when he hand was in range she grabbed onto his hand and he yelp as she climbed up his hand in seconds and I punched him in the face and he fell to the ground holding his face. Then Beta fell to the ground and She rolled and  got up and soon Beta was sitting on Octane's shoulder. The bots stared at her, And all of them were staring and Beta was hiding in his neck. 

"Good luck with that Dent Starscream," Blitz says as they left

We ended up going back to the room and hanging out there while we left everyone in amazement and shock.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta decided to leave the base by herself to get some new stuff, but she ends up getting surrounded by them and she has to choices. Either leave quietly or go down fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you all for violence and language, and the italics repressents dreams/memories. Other than that i hope you all enjoy this chapter

_A young woman was holding her child and trying to make their favorite dish for dinner. The husband was at work so it was just her and their child. But a knock at the door made her stop and she set her child down and she went to answer it. Instantly the house was swarmed the house and a group of men cornered them. They were armed and the child hid behind her mother._

_"Take the child"_

_immediately someone reached for the child and she cried and the mom tried to grab her but she ended up getting hit with the blunt of a rifle, causing her to become dizzy and she fell._  
  
_"Mommy!"_  
  
_The child reached out as she was lead outside and she was terrified. But after that it was a blur. Her mother fought them off and now they were in her father's truck. But the truck was stopped and the father fought them while the mother ran away with the small child in her arms. A loud gunshot was heard and the women teared up and she hid her child behind a rock. The young girl's ears were ringing and she covered her ears.  The mom held her chest as her shirt began turning red and she was coughing._

_"Run baby, get to the city.."_

_The little girl shook her head and she held her mother's hand and soon the mom collapsed and a red pool formed under her. The girl shook her mother as the ground began to stain with her blood. The women was emotionless._ _Sadly they found the child and they pulled her away from the body. They were talking about how the other male was dead as well. The child was crying and she was sobbing and she hiccupped and she was carried away from her parents._

_"Were heading back to base," They said getting into the cars._

_The child started to cry and she hid her face from everything as they got into the car. The last time she saw her parents their bodies were ingulfed in flames.._

* * *

Beta sat up in a cold sweat and she covered her ears and she looked around only to relax when they realized that she was in Astrotrain's room and that they're asleep. Over the past few weeks Beta got to know the bots of this place, but little memories from their past started coming back to her. She still don't know why they can't remember them normally, but that night her parents died and Beta being taken away was a start, but everything before is a blur.  She wiped her face but the tears continued to run down her face. She was only able to remember the bad part of their past and she sat in place and she tugged at the collar around her neck. The one thing that couldn't come off for some reason. Then she got a good look at herself  only to blush at what she was wearing. Her clothes were ripped and she was completely barefooted and almost naked minus the cloak. So as quietly as she could she climbed down from Astrotrain's berth and she closed her eyes. They put her through rough training to do this. Soon she was completely invisible. Beta snuck out of the room and she began moving quietly and quickly to the tower that let her out. She eventually reached the tower she activated it. She looked down the halls to make sure no one was coming. Once it was open and she somehow found a way out she headed to the city to find suitable clothes and shoes she could wear. She made it to the outside of the city and she put her cloak over their head incase they're here looking for them, but she had to make it back before Blitz or one of the others wake up to realize she was not there. Beta went into a decent clothing store and everyone looked at her like she just walked out of a cult. She went around and  bought decent clothes and some sneakers. She stole from one of the dead men before, so once she paid for everything she went to the fitting room and changed into her new clothes Then Beta left the store and as she walked down the sidewalk, the femme couldn't help feeling that she was being watched.

"There she is!" Someone yells

Beta didn't wait to figure out who it was She just started to run as fast she could. Her cloak was flapping behind them and she removed it from her face so she could see better. Once Beta exit the city someone shot me and a bullet created an exit wound in her arm. A pained yell escaped her throat and she slowed and held her arm. Soon she was completely surrounded, and Beta had two choices, go down fighting, or go quietly.

"Are you ready to come back you little bitch?" One of them sneered as he stalked over gun aimed at her.

Before he could react she ran over to him and she stabbed him with the knife they stole from the guard. She watch his dead body fall to the ground with a thump and blood pooling under him. Soon the others tried to pin her but she continued fighting. Normally this amount of fighting would kill a person to see so much blood or hear the sound of bones cracking, but she saw worse as a child and been through worse.  I felt something slice my back, but the adrenaline and instincts took over. She grabbed one of the guns and unloaded some lead on them. But she ran out of bullets and she threw the gun to the side. 

"Now!" Someone yells

Beta felt something stick into her  arm and she made a noise, slowly everything began to blur and go slow. She felt a fist come in contact with her face and another punch in my wounded arm. Blood went everywhere as she slowly lost conscious, the taste of  a metallic substance filled her mouth as she went unconscious.

* * *

Octane woke up to see that Beta was gone once again, so he woke the others so they could find her. After it was conformed that she wasn't in the base they exit the base and split off to find her. Octane was about to give up and head back to base he heard someone scream in pain but when he arrived he commed Astrotrain right away and he transformed into his tanker form. Humans were in the area, and they had Beta and she was damaged pretty bad. She was bleeding and she had cuts on her arms,  back and legs and the bleeding wouldn't stop. Octane transformed and reached toward her but the vehicle closed. It started to drive away so Octane tried to follow it but those humans fired something and it made his vision go blurry and he was forced to stop.

"Slag this is fragging perfect," He whines "Astrotrain and Megatron won't like this." he says to himself

Octane flew back to base to deliver the bad news to Megatron and Astrotrain and he prayed to primus that he would be safe and that Megs will let them rescue Beta. But he knew that the wish would never happen, why did Octane and the others care more for the human? It was going to drive him nuts, but he focused on returning to the victory with the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you all are wondering about Defying all odds, I will post another chapter soon.


	4. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta was once again in the hands of the government, and they resumed their brutal experiments. Her life rests in the hands of her new friends, the question is, will they help her? Or leave her behind to suffer for her fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've busy with personal stuff, I will get everything updated soon!

Everything was hurting and aching and they wouldn't stop the tests no matter what. Beta was dragged from her holding cell to the room where those painful experiments began and ended, most of my scratches and wounds still haven't healed.

"Increasing the voltage," A female voice announces from over an intercom.

More pain shoots through her and she screamed in pain and she coughed up blood and some of the new ones in their arms were bleeding and tears rolled down her face and after a long time they stopped and she collapsed to the ground and she began to cough. Crimson stained the ground as one of the guards came in and dragged Beta through the lab back to her cell.  She still had hope that Astrotrain and the others would come and rescue her. The guard threw Beta into the cell and the door closed behind her so she decided to rest while she can. She sat on the ground and tears began to roll down her face. What if they don't come for her? Why did she have to suffer. Beta wiped the crimson liquid from her mouth and she look up at the sky through my little window.

"Help me, please..everything hurts,"

* * *

"Leave the human to her fate!" Megatron bellowed sending the triple changers away with a wave of his servo.

Astrotrain was the first one to leave and the other two followed behind anger etched into their faceplates because Megatron won't let them bring Beta back even though he was the one who wanted her in the first place. As they walked down the hall everyone stared at them. Once the trio reached the quarters they were sharing, Astrotrain punched the wall. 

"How can he pull that now! We never should have..!" 

Astrotrain continued cursing and bashing his now bloodied servo against the wall. It has been a week since Beta was taken, and the triple changer foolishly got attached to the human. Soon the trio formed a plan to save Beta, even if it met defecting to the fragging autobots. A few earth days later the triple changers walked down the hall and most of the cons payed them no mind. Soon they approach the tower and they bean putting the orders into the computer, but they didn't count on Megatron being there, and he was angry. He punched Blitzwing in the faceplates  and kicked him in the stomach plates. 

"Traitors!"

Megatron began charging his fusion cannon to finish Blitzwing, but Astrotrain shot first which distracted Megatron. Octane ran over and he helped his friend up and Blitz held his face as energon oozed from his face. Once Blitz was out of the way, Octane rushed toward megatron to attack but megs was to fast and Octane got kicked hard in the stomachplates. Octane coughed up energon and megs picked Octane up by the neck and he started to squeeze. Octane tried to fight the gripped and get to megs but he failed but somebody shot him in the arm which made Megs drop Octane and before anyone could react Astrotrain got the tower to open and he transformed and once Octane and Blitzwing were on he flew off. Now the triple changers were outcasts to the decepticons but all they really need is their femme friend with them.

"What now Astrotrain?" Octane asked wiping his face and he was letign Blitz lean against him.

Atrotrain was silent for the entire flight until he reached the Autobot's base since this rescue mission was going to take all the help they could get. The leader of the bots Optimus prime walked out to meet them and of course Ironhide was with him. 

"What brings you decepticons here?" Optimus asks staring at Astrotrain as he transformed

His two injured companions stood there and he was supporting both of their weight on his shoulders. Both were beaten badly and energon was leaking out of their faces and both suffered internal damage.

"We need help, and we request to join the autobots," Blitzwing said holding his face

Optimus and Ironhide were speechless then he let them in for repairs and so Astrotrain could explain what was happening. While the autobots medic Ratchet was repairing his friends Astrotrain agreed to meet with Optimus and Prowl their second in command. Once he took a seat and Prowl was ready with a data pad in hand Astrotrain began.

"A few weeks ago we were assigned to captured a young human female and bring her back so Megatron could harness her power but she explained that she couldn't remember anything from her past or her own designation. Now that same girl who is our friend got captured again but Megatron said to leave her to suffer, but we can't, we foolishly got attached and our sparks said to not leave her behind," Astrotrain whispers, "But we are willing to join you in order to rescue her."

Prowl and Optimus were silent for a moment but then Optimus turned to Astrotrain then back to prowl. Prowl didn't buy their story at first, but after he heard the information he nodded and Optimus got up and he lead Prowl out of the med bay.

"Prowl organize a rescue team were going to rescue this human," Optimus stated then he left the room followed by Prowl

Astrotrain had a small smile on his face since they're one step away from saving Beta, and he simply offlined his optics and hot some much needed recharge.

* * *

It was nighttime when she heard explosions go off and Beta sat up but a guard came in and grabbed her by the arm and hauled her out of the room but she bit his hand hard and, he yelled in pained and pulled away from her so Beta took the opportunity and she started running. a bunch of guards began chasing her so she stopped and crack one of their necks easily when one of them caught to her. Beta stole his weapon and she began running again with the weapon over her shoulder. she activated her cloaking ability and against the aching muscles and the wounds that still didn't heal she kept running but when Beta reached the exit she saw her friends and a few new bots standing there in the door glaring at a scientists. He was going to shoot them and Beta tackled them to the ground and they began to fight. She tried to stab him, but he pushed her back and he kicked the weapon out of her hand. The scientist, which was named Mason, was swinging a knife at her. She managed to dodge it and she landed a punch to his face and it was satisfying to hear the sound of bones crunching and Beta landed a kick to his side but she winced as her wounds made it harder and she got punched in the dace and his knife made contact with her arm and she bit back a whine in pain and before he could finish Her off Blitzwing ran over and he scooped Beta up in his servos and Mason retreated back into the labs. Then we all retreated back to a different looking base but halfway through their journey she began to lose consciousness and Beta felt the pain coursing through her veins like the blood that was leaking from her old wounds that wouldn't heal, they will scar. Beta closed her eyes and she surrendered to the pain. She opened her eyes again a few hours later, did she fall asleep? She  sat up and looked around. She was in a medical area, and Beta tried getting up but she winced. She saw the triple changers, but they looked different, mostly it was because they had a new symbol on their chests. So to not disturb them she laid down and she fell asleep once again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Look out for an update on Defying All Odds, and a new story potentially.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if toward the end it got very confusing, but you made it to the end. I hope you enjoyed the story, hopefully I will update all the chapters soon.


End file.
